


Snow

by Otrera



Series: Christmas Fics 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, paper snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Gabriel and Sam make paper snowflakes.





	Snow

Sam looked on with amusement as Gabriel dropped a stack of brightly coloured construction paper on the table.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm making paper snowflakes,” said Gabriel. He sat down next to Sam and shoved half the paper and a pair of scissors at him.

Sam folded one piece of paper into fourths. “Rainbow snowflakes?”

“Gay rainbow snowflakes,” Gabriel confirmed.

Sam laughed. Gabriel grinned at him.

“Where are you gonna put them? We don't have any windows.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I'll find a ladder, hang 'em from the ceiling.”

“You can fly.”

“I _like_ doing this the human way. Means you get to do them with me.”

Sam smiled. He put down his snowflake and put his hand on the back of Gabriel's neck to draw him in for a sweet, slow kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“Remind me to do things the human way more often!” Gabriel remarked.

Sam snorted and shoved him.

Gabriel pecked him on the cheek. “I love you, too.”


End file.
